Star Wars: Alternate Universe
by Cokusan
Summary: What if Anakin chose the side of the Jedi instead of Palpatine’s? What would have happened? Find out! Alternate Universe R
1. The chosen one

Star Wars: AU

Summary: What if Anakin chose the side of the Jedi instead of Palpatine's? What would have happened? Find out! Alternate Universe R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own SW.

Chapter 1:

Agen Kolar dashed at Palpatine, his lightsaber lifted up and ready to strike. His attack was blocked by the Sith lord however and he was kicked back. He managed to recover quickly and slashed at the Sith's arm, but Palpatine stopped Agen Kolar for a second, using the force.

This gave the Sith enough time to cut his opponent down. Kolar collapsed and fell down while shouting in pain. The Sith turned his back to his fallen opponent and grinned at the shocked faces of Mace Windu, Kit Fisto and Saessee Tiin.

He jumped into the air and twirled around with surprising speed. He threw his lightsaber up into the air and slashed down at Saessee Tiin. The Jedi tried to block the attack, but he was a split second too slow and Palpatine's lightsaber drilled into Tiin's head, killing the Jedi instantly.

The Sith now attacked the remaining two Jedi and also the most powerful two of the quarter. He slashed at Fisto, but the experience Jedi master blocked the attack and stepped back, ready to block another attack. Palpatine grinned and swirled around, now attacking Windu. Windu was easily the best combatant of these four, if not all Jedi and blocked the attack with ease.

Fisto now countered, but the Sith lord quickly blocked his strike and managed to push him away with the force. He turned towards Windu and slashed at the dark skinned Jedi master. The red and purple beams of light clashed for a few seconds and this struggle of power was won by Windu, forcing Palpatine back.

Fisto now came back charging into the battle and the Sith lord cunningly stabbed at the Jedi master. His blade penetrated Kit Fisto's stomach and killed him instantly. Palpatine smirked. He looked at Windu, now able to fully concentrate on the highest master of the order he hated so much.

The two lightsaber wielding combatants attacked each other and Windu soon gained the upper hand, forcing Palpatine back in the direction of his office with swift attacks. He slashed at Palpatine and the Sith blocked the attack. The two men struggled, the blades of their swords connected.

Windu won the struggle, again and Palpatine was knocked backwards and out of balance, he almost fell down but flipped backwards and got back on his feet, creating a little distance between him and the Jedi master. He took a few steps back and Windu followed him with nimble feet.

They now entered Palpatine's office and clashed again. The Sith lord was forced two flip backwards twice, using all his agility in order to dodge the Jedi's slashed and stabs. The fighters now stood next to the window that allowed Palpatine to look out of his office.

Windu shouted in frustration when his attack missed the Sith and broke the window. The men continued to attack, dancing around each other with great speed and agility. Windu spotted a moment of weakness and kicked Palpatine in his gut, knocking him down and launching the Sith's lightsaber out of his hands and out of the window.

The Sith let out a cry of panic and bumped into the edge of the right wall of his office. Windu now walked towards the disarmed Sith lord with great determination, aiming the tip of his lightsaber at his opponent's chest. He was about to strike when Anakin Skywalker ran into the office.

'You are under arrest, my lord.' Said Windu, still aiming his lightsaber at Palpatine. 'Anakin! I told you it would come to this! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!' Palpatine cried out in panic when he spotted Anakin. 'The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost.' Said Windu loudly.

'No! You will die!' shouted Palpatine and he fired force lightning at the Jedi master. Windu managed to block it after an initial shock and the lightning shot back into Palpatine, deforming his face. 'He's a traitor!' accused Palpatine. 'No! He's the traitor!' replied Windu, still doing a lot of effort to deflect the lightning.

When Palpatine realized Anakin still wasn't helping him, he decided to use the knowledge only he knew off. 'I have the power to save the one you love!' He shouted, still firing lightning from his hands. 'You must choose!' shouted Palpatine. 'No!' replied Windu. 'Don't listen to him Anakin!' and he shouted in pain when the lightning touched his hands for a second.

'Don't let him kill me!' Shouted Palpatine. Anakin ignited his lightsaber. 'There is no such thing as gaining power through the dark side, you should realize that!' shouted Windu. Palpatine roared and used his last ounce of strength to hurtle Windu into the office with a force push. He crawled back up and smiled, convinced that Anakin was now on his side and would help him kill Windu.

He stumbled towards Anakin, but the young Jedi grabbed him by his collar and lifted the deformed man into the air. 'I'll end your suffering, Sith lord!' shouted Anakin. He stabbed Palpatine through his chest and the old man let out a final cry of pain, before falling on the ground and dying.

Windu was breathing heavily, the blocking of the force lightning had exhausted him. 'You've made the right choice Anakin.' He said and bent over the body of the heavily wounded Kit Fisto. Anakin kneeled next to Agen Kolar, who had a very weak pulse and the dead Saessee Tiin.

'Anakin, help me get Kolar and Fisto to the temple.' Windu said. Anakin nodded as he hoisted Kolar on his back. Windu grabbed Fisto and the Jedi master clung to the back of the dark skinned council member.

Jedi Temple,

'Yes, A sin it is Skywalker is married. An exception we must make this time. Proven his ability, Skywalker has.' Yoda said. Ki-Adi-Mundi's hologram nodded his head. 'He has restored the balance to the force, for now.' Obi-Wan now walked into the council room, he had just returned from Utapau, where the republic forces had won the battle by a close margin.

Anakin, who was seated next to Mace Windu smiled when he saw his long time friend.

'General Grievous is dead. All that remains now is to defeat the separatist forces scattered around the galaxy.' Obi-wan announced and K'kruhk, who was elected as a new member of the council when Tiin was killed nodded.

'He has finally been defeated. Now we must track down Nute Gunray and the other lower commanders of the separatists. The war could be over in months.' Said the whipid. Mace Windu nodded. 'Kenobi, Skywalker. Go to Cato Neimoidia. You'll have all the Jedi and clone troopers you need at your disposal.' He said.

Anakin stood up, his black robe waving from the swiftness of his movements. His eyes connected with those of his former master and the two Jedi paced out of the council room, more determined to end the war than ever before.

Cato Neimoidia, ten days later

Anakin leapt through the air, dodging a spray of energy bolts in the process. He landed after his tall jump and dashed at two super battle droids, who were cut in half with a single slash.

He swirled around and deflected a couple of energy bolts fired by a squad of battle droids.

The bolts flew back to the ones the fired them, and eight of the twelve were destroyed in a few small explosions. A clone trooper squad charged at the remaining droids and their bolts destroyed the droids within seconds. The troopers shouted in panic when a Droideka set it self up in front of them and killed most of them with a ray of laser bolts.

The three remaining troopers started firing at the Droideka, but to no avail as their bolts couldn't penetrate the Droideka's energy shield. Anakin was just about to help out the clones when Obi-wan appeared behind the Droideka and disabled the shield by destroying it's generator with the force.

He stabbed forward, piercing through the Droideka's metal and destroying it. Master Kenobi ran towards Anakin whilst shouting: 'Report Anakin! How are we doing?' Anakin looked around. 'I've lost the most of my clones, but all the defence Gunray has left is in that fortress up there.' Anakin said and he pointed at tall mountain, connected to the mountain the two Jedi were on with a hanging bridge.

The mountain's lush vegetation was spoiled by a large steel fortress with turrets sticking out of the walls. 'It's risky, but we could make it.' Anakin said, suggesting the two Jedi would conquer the fortress on their own. Obi-wan nodded, trusting his former student fully.

He pointed at the three clones. 'Stay here and warn us if any opposition you can't handle is coming this way.' He commanded. 'Yes sir.' Replied the commander of the clones, recognizable by the blue stripe of paint on his helmet. The two Jedi connected eyes and started to run in the direction of the hanging bridge.

The bridge began to swerve hazardously when the Jedi set foot on it. Obi-wan ran a little bit faster then his former student and took the lead. The force warned him just in time when a droid tri-fighter appeared above them up in the sky. The two Jedi leapt into the air using the force to avoid getting hit by the tri-fighters salve of homing missiles.

The bridge snapped in two as soon as the Jedi landed. Anakin and Obi-wan clung onto the bridge's ropes with all their might. 'Hold on!' shouted Obi-wan and the two Jedi smashed into the mountain a second later. Anakin's grip slipped for a short moment, but he grabbed the ropes again and managed to hang on.

'We're going to have to climb up.' Said Anakin. Obi-wan nodded and the two Jedi started to climb up the ropes slowly but steadily. They reached the edge of the moment a few moments later and crawled onto it. Obi-wan wiped some sweat of his forehead with the palm of his hand.

'I'm getting too old for those things.' Obi-wan said. Anakin grinned. 'You're the greatest master I know, as wise as Yoda and as strong as Windu. I wouldn't rather want to be in those situations with anyone else but you. ' Anakin remarked and Obi-wan grinned. 'I feel the same way, my friend.'

The two Jedi were suddenly alarmed when a pair of Droid assassins, armed with sniper rifles that were patrolling the roof of the fortress spotted them. They fired bolts at the Jedi, who quickly ignited their lightsabers and managed to deflect the bolts with great speed.

'Follow me!' shouted Obi-wan and the two Jedi dashed forwards, dodging the following bolts fired by the assassins. They reached the front of the fortress after a few seconds and pressed their backs against the walls next to the front entrance.

The gate slid open and a ultra battle droid stepped out of the fortress slowly. The droid was twice as tall as the standard issue super battle droid and armed with rockets, two energy rifles and a flamethrower. It aimed its flamethrower at the two Jedi but the men managed to jump out of the way and Anakin jumped for the droid's head, slashing whilst in the air.

The droid's head was severed and fell backwards, broken and unable to move. Obi-wan jumped over the heap of metal the droid had been turned in and Anakin followed him closely.

The sprinted through an empty hallway, with their lightsabers at the ready.

They reached a pair of blast doors that just closed in front of their noses without any problems. 'If they think that'll stop us, then their wrong!' shouted Anakin and he stabbed into the upper right corner of the right door and slowly started to cut down diagonally, his blade cutting through the thick metal without any problems.

The doors had been sliced apart and Obi-wan pushed them over with the force. The doors fell down slowly and revealed an army of about fifty battle droids. They all turned to face the Jedi and started to fire short bursts of laser bolts. Obi-wan and Anakin were initially caught off guard, but managed to deflect the bursts and slowly started pressing forwards.

A few bolts were sent back into battle droids and they were forced into forming a ring around the two Jedi. The ring of attackers became smaller and smaller with time until Anakin was confident enough that he could attack them with his lightsaber.

He threw his weapon forwards, and steered it across the circle with the force. No droid came through this attack unscathed and Anakin pulled his lightsaber back to him with the force. Obi-wan nodded proudly. 'I trained you well, haven't now haven't I?' he said and Anakin smirked.

'I sense Gunray's fear. He's close.' Anakin said and the two Jedi ran towards the exit of the room they were that was only blocked by similar blast doors as before. Anakin used the same technique to dispose of the door and they entered the room. Nute Gunray was sitting on a throne, protected by six energy-spear wielding Neimoidian guards.

The two Jedi got into fighting stances, standing next to each other. 'Surrender Gunray and come peacefully.' Obi-wan said. The neimoidian shook his head. 'I'm afraid that isn't an option. Get him!' shouted Gunray and his personal guards ran towards the Jedi.

Anakin immediately pushed two of them away with the force and lunged after him. He stabbed down twice, dispatching both of them in a matter of seconds. Obi-wan dodged a strike from one of the four guards attacking him whilst Anakin rushed towards Gunray.

Gunray stood up and aimed a blaster at Anakin, but the young Jedi knight swiftly cut off the Neimoidian's hand, causing him to cry in pain. Obi-wan had managed to cut down three of his four attackers with a single strike and the third one attempted to run away, but Obi-wan kicked him on his ankle and the fall knocked him out.

He turned towards his former student and Gunray. Anakin had Gunray under control, holding on firmly to the greedy individual's collar. 'Your coming with us, figurehead.' Said Obi-wan as he deactivated his lightsaber. Anakin followed his example and started to drag the unwilling and muttering neimoidian out of the fortress.

Coruscant, Jedi temple later that day

'Please, master Jedi! Let me go!' begged Gunray, but to no avail as Anakin threw him down to the floor of the Jedi's council room. The wounded neimoidian rolled over the floor and let out a cry of pain. 'Well done!' shouted Plo Koon from his seat, congratulating his fellow Jedi.

'Call the surrender of your troops, Gunray.' Commanded Windu. Obi-wan and Anakin were surprised when the neimoidian crawled back up to his feet and smirked. 'I'm afraid I can't do that. I don't have the high command.' He said. 'Tell us who has then and you might live.' Demanded K'kruhk.

Gunray laughed. 'Ha! Like your prison guards could save me from this man when he finds out I've betrayed him! No! I would rather get shot or hung then cut down by a lightsaber!' Gunray shouted out. 'You'll have your way then.' Said Plo Koon.

===End of chapter-===

Reviews are much appreciated =)


	2. Old acquaintances

Star Wars: AU

Summary: Gunray is trailed by the Republic. The new interim chancellor is Bail Organa.

The Jedi were wrong, Gunray isn't the highest commander of the Separtist army, but who is?

Disclaimer: I don't own SW.

Chapter 2:

Two senate guards, dressed in expensive blue armour escorted a frightened neimoidian into the senate hall, where he would stand trial. The neimoidian hesitated when they reached the entrance and one of the senate guards violently pushed him onto the platform.

Gunray shouted and almost fell as he bumped into the platform's railing. One of the guards went over to the control panel next to the entrance and the platform was sent into the middle of the senate hall. The senators of the many systems of the Republic all let out cries and whispered to each other when they saw Gunray.

Bail Organa and Obi-wan Kenobi were standing on a larger platform, up in the sky a little bit higher. Chancellor Organa spread out his arms, attracting the attention of the senate. 'Senators, today we decide the faith of the individual in the midst of us. We will judge him in a democratic way, voting if he deserves the penalty of death or some kind of other sentence.'

The Chancellor said.

Senators in several platforms immediately started to shout and cry out accusations. 'Order!' yelled Organa and it went back to whispers a few seconds later. 'Those in favour of the death penalty, raise your arm.' Organa said. Some senators hesitated in what to do, but the majority of the senators raised their arm up.

'Death sentence to be carried out two weeks from now. Dismissed.' Organa said. Gunray muttered something as his platform floated back to the entrance. The two guards grabbed the neimoidian by his clothing and dragged him away. Organa gave Obi-wan a look and the Jedi nodded.

After the meeting, Anakin met up with his pregnant wife Padmé and was forced to leave her after a few minutes of conversation when Obi-wan came into the room, not even surprised to see Anakin with his wife and told him that the council had summoned him for a meeting.

Somewhere in the Outer rim a couple of days later,

'Viceroy Gunray has been executed, commander.' Said a battle droid that marched into a dark room. A figure in dark robes turned around and let her hood slide of her head. The face of Asajj Ventress was revealed. 'Good, summon the remaining Separtist leaders. I'm taking over.' Ventress said and the droid marched out of the room.

Coruscant, the Jedi council,

Anakin had been chosen as a member of the council, acquiring the same status as his former master within the order. Suddenly, Barris Offee barged into the room, out of breath. 'The separatists have conquered Donadus! Our defences were overwhelmed in a day!' shouted the Jedi knight, informing the Jedi of the situation.

Mace Windu raised an eyebrow. 'Donadus? What could that be worth to them?' he asked no one in particular. 'Not far from Coruscant, Donadus is. A plan to conquer Coruscant, I sense.' Yoda said. Plo Koon nodded. 'I think Yoda is right. The planet holds great tactical potential. It's of vital importance that we conquer it back.' The Jedi master said.

'How large was the Separtist force present on Donadus?' Anakin asked. Offee shook her head. 'We're not sure, but it was easily enough to defeat the battalion of five thousand clones guarding the planet.' She said. 'Then twenty thousand clones we will send. Master Kenobi, Skywalker, Windu and Koon, command the troops into victory.' Yoda commanded.

The four named Jedi jumped up from their seats and immediately paced out of the council room. 'Offee, follow them and give them assistance when needed.' Yoda said. Offee replied by nodding and quickly followed after the Jedi who had just left.

Donadus, two days later,

Plo Koon's Jedi star-fighter dodged a salve of missiles fired by a droid Tri-fighter and fired laser bolts at the Tri-fighter. Parts flew through space as the fighter exploded in a ball of fire.

Koon steered his fighter down on the Lucrehulk class battleship below him and he was followed by twelve ARC-170 starfighters.

The thirteen fighters unleashed a flurry of bolts on the Lucrehulk, making it's engines exploded and the now uncontrollable ship crashed into another Lucrehulk. Both ships were destroyed in a huge explosions. 'Republic assault ships, the blockade has been destroyed. Make your way down to the planet!' Commanded Koon.

The three titanic assault ships flew down towards the planet. The few Tri-fighters and other Droid opposition left were destroyed by the humongous ship's cannons. The three ships landed shortly after and the clones on board quickly marched outside in squads of twelve. The first wave of clones was shortly followed by Kenobi, Skywalker, Offee and Windu.

The clone high commander walked towards the four Jedi generals, awaiting further orders. 'Commander, establish camp. The ships will take off and guard the sky as soon as we have a save camp set up.' Windu instructed. The clone nodded. 'Right away sir.' He said and started to give the clones he commanded orders.

Meanwhile, a battle droid scout hurried into the Separatist camp. He made his way through the ranks and marched into a large tent. 'Commander Ventress! The Republic's forces have set up came a few miles south from here.' Said the droid in his monotone voice.

Ventress nodded. 'Very good. They will be crushed as soon as our reinforcements arrive, our current force is large enough to hold them off. I will lead the battle personally.' She said.

The Republic's camp, a few hours later,

Windu looked hard at the other generals. Koon had just joined them after escorting the assault ships into space. 'I expected more resistance from the Separatists, I don't trust the current situation one bit.' Said the experienced Jedi master. 'I know what you mean. It's not like the Separatists to allow us to set up camp without any trouble.' Koon replied.

'Master Kenobi and Skywalker, scout out and try to find out what is holding the Separatists from attacking us. Only take two squads of clones with you, you don't want to attract to much attention.' Windu instructed and the two befriended Jedi nodded before leaving the tent.

They walked into the camp and commanded two squads to come with them. The two Jedi mounted speeders not long after and the clones followed their example. The group took off and soared over the grassy plains of the planet with high speed. They reached a rock formation when the Jedi generals commanded the clones to slow down and be careful.

Anakin and Obi-wan jumped off their speeders whilst the clones kept their vehicles floating behind them. Obi-wan peeked around a large rock and spotted the Separatist camp. Patrols of battle droids surrounded the tents and two enormous homing spider droids were stationed outside the camp.

'I don't think we would last more then a few minutes against these forces. There are at least ten thousand droids in there!' Whispered Anakin. Obi-wan nodded. 'I agree. We have to get back to the camp and get reinforcements.' Said the Jedi master. The group of fighters turned their speeders around, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched by a four-armed cyborg assassin.

General Grievous, or what was left of him had been reconstructed under the careful eye of Ventress. He had no more organic organs, they had gone up in flames after his battle with Obi-Wan, but his brain had been salvaged and was still working perfectly. He grinned at the idea of having a rematch with the man he hated the most: Obi-wan Kenobi.

Republic camp,

Master Kenobi and Skywalker marched into the tent, the clones with them waiting outside.

'Master Windu, the forces present are much bigger than we expected, there are at least ten thousand droids on the surface, we'll need to launch a full scale attack if we want to have any chance at winning this battle.' Reported Kenobi.

'Will we lead the battle personally?' asked Offee. Windu nodded. 'We'll provide support for our clones. Even though the force present is larger than expected, we still have the upper hand.' The dark skinned Jedi master then walked out of the tent and started to give the clones instructions for deploy.

Half an hour later, the Separatist camp,

Four AT-AT's fired their cannons at the rock formation in front of them. Blue laser bolts shot out of the weapons. The rocks splintered apart after a few explosions and revealed hundreds of battle droids, ready to defend the camp. They swarmed into formations and started to fire systematically.

Their bolts didn't have any effect on the AT-AT's thick armour though and many of the droids were shot into bits when the walkers opened fire. The droids marched backwards and eight AAT's floated forward. They fired their cannons at the AT-AT's legs and one of them collapsed quickly.

The clones controlling the walker jumped out of the burning vehicle and were gunned down by salve's of laser bolts fired by the many battle droids. The other AT-AT's were pushed back by the flurries of fire from the AAT's. Two squads of clone troopers armed with rocket launchers now ran across the retreating walkers and fired off their rockets.

The AAT's exploded in balls of fire, taking many battle droids with them as they exploded. The remaining droids marched forward while firing their blasters. The clone troopers carrying the rocket launchers fired off a few more rockets before they too were killed by bolts penetrating through their armour.

But without knowing it, the droids had marched right into a trap. The AT-AT's fired their cannons at the group below them, destroying much of it. A brave super battle droid managed to destroy another AT-AT by shooting rockets at the walker's legs. The droid screamed in it's monotone voice when the walker collapsed, right on top of him.

About three hundred droids were left over when The five Jedi and approximately eight thousand clones jumped from behind a rock formation. Lightsabers cut through the droid's thick metal hulls and bolts of laser fire caused the droids to be drilled with holes and collapse, some of them exploding and setting other droids on fire.

The battle was over in less than a minute, hundreds of lifeless droid and clone bodies left on the battleground. 'Press on!' Commanded Windu and he swung his lightsaber in the direction of the enemy encampment. The five Jedi ran towards the camp in a high pace, followed by the clone troopers armed with DC-15 rifles and the AT-AT's.

The walkers opened fire at the first few tents, trapping several battle droids inside the burning canvas, destroying them. The remaining droid opposition, consisting out of about five thousand standard-issue battle droids, eight hundred super battle droids, ten droideka's and fifty dwarf spider droids now came out of their tents and started to open fire.

'Kenobi! Koon! Take out those droideka's, Skywalker and Offee, follow me.' Commanded Windu and the five Jedi split up. Obi-wan and Plo Koon jumped through the air, using the force. The landed behind the group of ten droideka's who immediately activated their shields and opened fire from their cannons.

The two Jedi deflected the shots fired at them, seemingly with ease and pressed forward. Koon used his free hand and threw two droideka's into the air with the force. They collided in mid-air and their shields were deactivated. The Jedi master quickly rushed forwards and chopped the droideka's into pieces with a few quick lightsaber strikes.

Obi-wan ran towards the remaining eight droideka's and flipped through the air, avoiding any laser fire. The droideka's had now turned their back on Plo Koon and the Jedi master destroyed the droideka's shield generators with force. The shields were disabled and Obi-wan quickly destroyed the droideka's by swinging his lightsaber around.

The two Jedi ran in the direction of Windu, who was fighting in the middle of a group of droids, accompanied by Skywalker and Offee when their route was cut off. A figure in dark robes, wearing a hood over his head landed in front of them after a long leap.

The figure threw off his robes, revealing the frame of an IG-100 magna guard. Two other magna guards leapt and the three advanced battle droids activated their electro staffs. One of them dashed forward at Obi-wan. 'Kenobi!' warned Koon, but there was no need for it as Obi-wan jumped forward and he and the magna guard clashed weapons.

Obi-wan kicked the droid on it's hull, knocking it back. He then slashed after it, but the droid was fast enough to throw his staff down and block the attack. Meanwhile, Plo Koon was driven backwards by the two other magna guards, but the Kel Dor was never in danger of losing the battle.

One of the droids lashed out at him with his staff, which was a dear mistake as Koon jumped into the air with his orange lightsaber above his head. He slashed down, cutting right through the guard's head and straight into the chest of the droid, destroying it instantly. Koon swirled around in the air before landing back on his feet and facing the other guard.

Obi-wan was still engaged in battle with the guard, but he had gained the upper hand quickly. He stabbed at the droids hull, but it quickly jumped backwards. Obi-wan then used the Force and threw the guard through the air. It flipped through the air and landed in front of a squad of clone troopers that had just come out of a battle with a dwarf spider droid.

They opened fire at the droid and the bolts drilled through it's head and tore open it's metal hull. It collapsed to the floor and stopped to move. Kenobi turned around to see Koon still engaged with the guard. He rushed over to help his fellow Jedi but the Kel Dor finished the fight by severing the guard's arm and then stabbing through it's hull in a swift combination of strikes.

Plo Koon looked at Obi-wan, not knowing that a tall, four armed figure had appeared behind him. 'Watch out!' yelled Obi-wan. The Kel Dor master rolled down just in time to avoid being hit by the blue blade of a lightsaber. Koon lunged forward and flipped over in the air to land next to Kenobi.

The two Jedi stood next to each other and could hardly believe what they say. In front of them was the dreaded General Grievous, of who Kenobi was convinced he was dead, but the yellow eyes behind the mask were very much alive. Alive. And evil.

'How nice of you to bring your lightsabers, Master Jedi. A new blue and orange blade to add to my collection. And I'll finally get my revenge.' Said Grievous sarcastically in his dark voice and he laughed loudly. He let his three free hands reach down to his belt and clinched three other lightsabers, two green and one blue in his robotic hands.

'I've beaten you before Grievous, don't forget that. And there's two of us know.' Obi-wan said, making it clear that he had no doubt that he would win this fight. Obi-wan and Koon looked at each other shortly and then simultaneously dashed at the evil general.

Meanwhile,

Windu slashed his purple blade at a battle droid, cutting it's legs off and causing it to collapse. He then let his heavy boot come down on the droid's head, crushing it into pieces. Anakin then leapt over him and landed in the midst of three super battle droids. He stabbed the one facing him in the chest and then twisted himself around, his blade cutting through the other two droids.

Barris Offee cut down a battle droid and was about to attack another one when she was thrown on her back by a force push. She quickly jumped back up, looking around to see where the push had come from when her stomach was impaled by a crimson red blade.

She screamed out in pain as the blade was retracted. The scream had attracted the attention of Windu and Skywalker, who turned around to see Offee fall over, a wound that pierced right through her body clearly visible. Her corpse hit the floor and Asajj Ventress looked down at it, smirking evilly.

She had her two ignited red lightsabers in her hands and now looked up at Skywalker and Windu. The two Jedi got into their fighting stances. 'Ventress! We can't let you get away with this!' shouted Anakin, having to do effort to control his anger. 'Your act will not be left unpunished!' replied Windu and he gripped his purple lightsaber a little bit tighter.

Anakin lunged through the air, his lightsaber at the ready. Mace Windu followed him, running behind him closely and cutting down a battle droid in his path. Anakin came down on Ventress and landed next to her. They clashed blades and Ventress was pushed back by the ferociousness of the Jedi.

She swirled around and took a stab back, covering her slight retreat by slashing her lightsabers. Anakin blocked the attack and managed to catch her in the stomach with a flying kick. Ventress was launched through the air and landed on her back. She flipped backwards and got back up her feet.

She got into a fighting stance, but was now faced by two Jedi that were at least as skilled, if not more skilled than her, but she wasn't scared at all. She was confident enough to know that she would be able to hold these two Jedi off, buying her reinforcements enough time to reach the planet.

She looked over to her right and saw General Grievous, slashing his four lightsabers wildly at Plo Koon and Obi-wan Kenobi, she knew that he too would last long enough for her plan to be a success.

Obi-wan blocked one of Grievous' many strikes and managed to push the general's robotic wrist backwards with his strength. The lightsaber he held in that hand was flicked through the air and the general let out a cry of surprise. He replaced the fallen saber with another one, hanging from his belt all the while blocking Plo Koon and Obi-wan's vicious slashes.

He ignited the green lightsaber and laughed softly. 'My body can hold this out all day! But can your flesh bodies?' the general asked the two Jedi. He butted his head forward, catching Koon off guard. The Kel Dor was hit in his face and knocked backwards.

Grievous now viciously attacked Obi-wan striking all four of his lightsabers at the Jedi simultaneously. Obi-wan managed to block, but the strong attack threw him backwards into a battle droid. The droid was knocked over and Obi-wan tripped. He fell on his back and the frantic general leapt after him, laughing in pleasure from seeing the Jedi on his back.

Obi-wan rolled away just in time to avoid Grievous' robotic foot. It sunk deep into the soft soil of Donadus, leaving the general trapped after his own attack. Plo Koon had recovered in the mean time and now dashed at the general. He swung his blade and managed to cut off one of Grievous' arms.

The lightsaber held in the robotic hand was still activated, and the flying blade cut through a spider droid that was giving a squad of clone troopers a hard time. Grievous shouted in frustration and finally managed to pull his foot out of the soil but he was now cornered by Koon and Kenobi.

Seeing no other way to survive but to flee, Grievous folded his remaining additional arm in and turned around. He ran away with great speed, but the Jedi used to force to make themselves faster. Plo Koon took an impressive leap and landed in front of the general after flipping in mid-air.

The Kel Dor slashed at Grievous with his orange blade, but the general dodged the attack and ram his shoulder into Koon, knocking the Jedi of his feet. He stabbed down at the defenceless Jedi, but Obi-wan kicked the general in his back and knocked him away before he could strike.

The general giggled and jumped on a passing STAP. He grabbed the pilot by his head and threw him down. Now in control of the STAP, he accelerated and disappeared out of sight.

Obi-wan growled in frustration whilst helping his fellow Jedi up. Plo Koon let out a cry of pain when he got up and clinched his ribs with his free hand. 'I'm afraid I've sustained internal damage from that hit.' Said the Jedi master. Obi-wan looked around the battlefield for a few seconds before finding what he was looking for.

'Medic!' shouted the Jedi master and two clones of the medical division rushed towards the Jedi. 'Take him back to the camp, he needs treatment.' Obi-wan instructed. The two clones nodded simultaneously. 'Yes sir.' Said one of them and one of them supported the Jedi with his shoulder whilst the other provided cover fire with his blaster.

Obi-wan rushed forward, back into the battlefield. He was spotted by a group of droids that immediately fired at him. He had cut all the battle droids into pieces in just a few seconds when he encountered a hailfire tank that was rolling towards him. It fired four homing missiles at the Jedi master, who made an athletic somersault to avoid them.

Obi-wan stabbed his lightsaber into the tank's main hull, and it exploded violently, blowing Kenobi's robe off him, leaving him with just his light weight under clothing. The smoke cleared after the explosion and revealed the fight of Anakin, Windu and Ventress.

He could hardly believe what he saw, but had already rushed in before he realized it.

Ventress reacted in shock when Obi-wan's boot drilled itself into her ribcage and knocked her down.

===End of chapter=== reviews are appreciated


	3. Plan foiled

Star Wars: AU

Summary: The battle of Donadus continues, with the Jedi outnumbering Ventress and Grievous having fled, how will the Separatist forces win this battle? What's Ventress' secret plan?

Disclaimer: I don't own SW.

Chapter 3:

Ventress dusted off her clothing and jumped up, enraged and filled with hate. 'Kenobi!' she shouted and her voice made a cold vibration run down Obi-wan's back. 'Ventress.' Replied Kenobi, calmly. The dark Jedi raised up her lightsabers and crossed them in the sky.

'Jedi! Be ready to meet your maker!' shouted Ventress and she slashed one blade at Obi-wan, whilst holding the other two Jedi off her with her free weapon. Obi-wan blocked her attack and countered with a quick stab. Ventress moved her saber down diagonally and blocked the attack, she jumped back quickly to avoid a strike from Windu and threw the experienced Jedi master down with an amazing display of dark side power.

Anakin Skywalker now rushed into the battle, kicking up dirt from his boots into Ventress' face. This blinded the dark Jedi for a split second, enough for Obi-wan to take her down with a sweeping kick. She fell on her back and rolled to the left in an instinct, dodging Obi-wan's saber strike.

She then jumped back up with lightning speed and stabbed at Kenobi. The Jedi master dodged the attack with his quickness and tried to counter, but Ventress blocked the counter with her other blade. She then threw up her knee in Obi-wan's face, knocking him down and rendering him unconscious for at least a few seconds.

Anakin growled at the dark Jedi in anger and threw his saber arm up into the air. He then brought his other arm to his saber and struck down with all his power. Ventress threw up both her blades to block the attack, but it was so powerful that she was knocked onto her knees still.

She managed to stand back up, pushing the Jedi's arms up with an incredible surge of power. Anakin was knocked back and needed a few seconds to regain himself. Ventress saw her chance and tried to stab at the young Jedi when Mace Windu jumped back into the battle and landed in front of the dark Jedi.

He let his violet purple blade swing at his adversary and Ventress had to step back in order to dodge it. She swirled her lightsabers around and Windu had to do considerable effort to stop the blades from reaching him. Sparks flew up into the air when the blades collided and Windu performed a backwards flipping kick, which caught Ventress on her chin and sent her flying.

She flipped in the air and landed on her feet. She roared in rage and the dark side increased her strength as she dashed at the dark skinned Jedi master. She slashed at him wildly with both blades, but Windu blocked the attacks with the use of the deadly form of saber combat called Vaapad.

He then countered her attacks with a powerful force push, but Ventress managed to block much of it's impact with the power of the dark side, so she was only pushed back by the attack a little bit. She then unexpectedly threw one of her blades at Windu. He let out a cry of surprise and ducked out of the way.

The blade spiralled towards Anakin, who used his impeccable timing to grab the weapon's handle whilst it was in mid-air. Now armed with two deadly weapons, Anakin dashed at Ventress. He swung his own blade at the dark Jedi and she blocked his attack with relative ease, but the attack had left her off balance slightly.

He used this to his advantage and stabbed forward with the crimson red blade in his other hand. Ventress jumped out of the way, but didn't fully succeed and the blade burned a wound into her thick skin. She screamed in pain and Anakin was thrown back by this outburst of anger.

She turned around on her adversaries and leapt over a group of fighting clones and battle droids. Anakin and Windu immediately leapt after her, but she had already disappeared.

Anakin looked at the master of the order, his glare asking for advice.

'Check up on Master Kenobi and assist in the battle afterwards!' commanded Windu. Anakin nodded briefly and turned around. He cut his way through the battle droids in front of him and reached his master who had just gotten back up. He shook off his dizziness and recognized his former Padawan.

'Ventress…' said Obi-wan. 'She escaped!' yelled Anakin in reply. 'No! Behind you!' informed Obi-wan pointing behind Anakin. Ventress had reappeared and she now pulled her saber out of Anakin's hand with the force and smirked evilly. The two Jedi immediately formed a wall in front of the dark Jedi, ready to fight.

'Let's do this together Anakin!' shouted Obi-wan and he ignited his blade. 'Keep your eyes on the skies Jedi! I have some nice surprises for you!' she cried out, and laughed. The two Jedi simultaneously glared at the sky to see two trade federation battle ships appear with thunderous noise.

Hundreds of vulture droids hopped off the ship, immediately firing away with their cannons. Bolts rained down on the battlefield and Ventress smirked. Explosions all over the battlefield killed anything that stood close enough, hundred of clones died in mere seconds, but the forces of the Republic struck back and fired into the skies.

Vulture droids collided and exploded, creating large balls of fire in the sky. Ventress used the chaos to get away from her Jedi opponents, leaving the Jedi wondering what to do. 'Those ships! They must have passed our blockade to get here, I'll try to contact Odd Ball to find out what happened!' Yelled Obi-wan and he pressed a button on the comm link located on his cheek.

'Odd ball! Odd ball are you there?' Said the Jedi master, but there was no response from Odd Ball. 'Darn it! Anakin! Follow me.' Commanded the Jedi and Anakin nodded. They fought their way through hundreds of droids, some of them vulture droids that had landed, but even these hulking machines stood no chance against these two Jedi.

Anakin cut through one of them and Obi-wan used the bits of the destroyed vulture droid and launched them into another one, causing it to explode. 'Master Windu!' yelled Obi-wan upon reaching the dark skinned Jedi. 'The Separatists must have broken through our blockade! This is bad news!'

Windu nodded whilst swinging his blade and severing a super battle droid's head. 'We need to establish contact with the base camp and set up artillery, there is no way for us to take down those federation ships from here!' Windu suggested. Anakin nodded. 'I'll do it! I can reach the camp in ten minutes. Hold out!' announced the young Jedi and he ran off away from the battlefield, destroying any droid that blocked his path with a quick strike, stab or force push.

He ran across the grassy plains, faster than a normal person with the use of the force. But stalking him with great, fast leaps was Asajj Ventress, waiting for the right moment to oppose the lone Jedi. The pair got close to a rock formation when Ventress jumped over the young Jedi and landed in front of him.

She ignited her blades and held them out in front of her chest. Anakin didn't stop running but ignited his own weapon and lunged at Ventress. He stabbed down when he leapt over her, and Ventress blocked his attack so violently that the young Jedi flipped over. He used the force to twist his body over faster and landed back on his feet.

He twisted around and pointed his blade at the dark Jedi, who grinned at him with fire burning in her pale blue eyes. 'Let's see which one of us is superior in fair combat!' yelled Ventress and she dashed at Anakin with blinding speed, but the Jedi anticipated the attack and jumped to the side.

He slashed his saber at Ventress, but the dark Jedi was able to block his attack by twisting towards him and letting her double sabers clash with Anakin's. Anakin pushed Ventress away from him with his superior physical strength and swirled around, swinging his blue blade at Ventress.

The dark Jedi avoided the attack by rolling to the side and immediately jumped up again. She slashed with both her weapons, trying to cut off Skywalker's legs, but he jumped up in the air and avoided the attack. He then let his weapon come down on Ventress' head but the dark Jedi blocked the attack and flipped backwards out of Anakin's reach.

She threw one of her blades at Anakin, steering it with force. Anakin blocked the attack, barely. The saber was struck out of course by Anakin's block and Ventress used the force to pull it back to her. 'You've improved Jedi, but so have I!' shouted Ventress and the ground beneath them shook violently from Ventress' power.

Anakin grinned. 'Those tricks don't impress me!' shouted the Jedi and he slashed at his opponent with his weapon. She jumped back whilst blocking the attack with one of her blades and then countered with the free blade. Anakin bent over backwards and avoided the attack.

He then kicked forward, catching Ventress in the stomach and pushing her backwards. She cried in pain when blood flew out of her mouth and spilled over Anakin's robe. Anakin used Ventress' moment of weakness and dashed forwards, he punched with the hilt of his saber, knocking Ventress in her face.

She collapsed to one knee and Anakin kicked her against her head with great power, knocking her out. Her body fell down with a thud and Anakin reached down and grabbed the magnetic cuffs every Jedi had in their standard equipment.

He cuffed her and quickly ran off again. He reached the camp five minutes later. 'I need to see the clone commander!' the young Jedi shouted out. A clone nodded and the commander known as Zoid arrived a minute later. 'Set your artillery for the dots in the sky! They are trade federation battle ships, dominating the battle!' Commanded Anakin.

'Yes sir.' Said Zoid in reply. He gave the order to a clone who immediately sped off.

The battlefield,

The two enormous battleships gunned down the most of the opposition with their turbolaser turrets. Suddenly, one of the ships was shook when a blue laser drilled itself in the ships hull.

The ship swerved to the right slightly when another blue laser struck.

There was a small explosion in the front of the ship and the ship was struck with many more artillery shells. Explosions all over the ship made their way up to the bridge. The bridge was blown up, rendering the ship uncontrollable. It spun around and crashed into the other ship.

A huge explosion in the sky knocked down many of the combatants on the battlefield below. Mace Windu looked up into the sky, with Obi-wan standing next to me. A rain of large debris came straight down at the two Jedi. 'Kenobi! Try to avoid them!' Yelled Windu as he cut a large bar of steel in half with his lightsaber.

He rolled over forwards, dodging what seemed to be a plate of thick steel armour. Obi-wan flipped through the air, skimming past many pieces of burning debris. He cut a screaming battle droid falling from the ship apart and used it's cut up body as a platform to jump from, now high up in the air, he used the force to push a flaming engine away from a few squads of clones.

The engine was launched into a set of battle droids instead, and the engine exploded so violently that Obi-wan was knocked over in mid-air. He fell on his back, but wasn't hurt badly. He was helped to his feet by Windu and the two Jedi continued the fight with the droids still present, inspiring their clones to do the same.

The battle's balance was quickly turned over in the favour of the Republic and it didn't take long before every last resisting droid lay on the ground destroyed. Smoke and fires surrounded Windu, who marched over the battlefield. He inspected the losses his forces had suffered and eased a clone's pain by putting his hand on his chest, using the force to make him feel better.

Meanwhile,

Anakin and a few clones flew towards the battle in a gunship. He hopped out next to his former master and Windu. 'I had cuffed Ventress, but there is no more sign of her. I'm afraid she escaped.' Anakin said. Windu pulled up his shoulders. 'We won the battle, the war can't continue on for long now.' Said the wise master.

Obi-wan and Anakin nodded, agreeing with Windu's words.

===End of chapter=== R&R


	4. Personal attack

Star Wars: AU

Summary: The battle of Donadus continues, with the Jedi outnumbering Ventress and Grievous having fled, how will the Separatist forces win this battle? What's Ventress' secret plan?

Disclaimer: I don't own SW.

Chapter 4:

Ventress paced into a dark, round room. It was empty, except for the throne that stood against the back wall. A dark figure, cloaked by a robe sat in it. A male voice spoke. 'Ventress. I have received word of your… failure.' The figure said. Ventress kneeled down.

'I'm sorry, my master.' The dark Jedi said. 'Out of my sight. Make sure you catch up with Grievous' fleet, that is already on it's way to Correlia.' The figure commanded. Ventress nodded briefly before turning around and walking out of the room. The figure smirked under it's cloak, he could feel Ventress' determination to become stronger, he liked that in her.

Coruscant, senator's stay,

Padmé Amidala walked into her room to see her husband, Anakin Skywalker, the hero without fear play with Luke. He held the boy up by means of the force and the boy giggled and screamed in excitement. He then dropped the boy and caught him with his strong arms.

He looked up at his wife and grinned. She walked up to him slowly and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, Anakin's eyes shot open when a crystal formed in the thick glass that was shielding the stay from the world outside. He took a step back and handed his wife Luke, whilst letting his fingers slip down to his lightsaber.

The glass shattered violently when a magna guard hopped into the room. Two other followed shortly. Anakin peeked over his shoulder to see his wife, holding Leia and Luke in her arms. 'Run!' yelled Anakin. Padmé nodded and turned around whilst the magna guards activated their electric staffs.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and got into his fighting stance. 'What are you doing here?' asked the young Jedi, loudly. 'We are here under the command of General Grievous.' The middle of the droids said in it's monotone voice. Anakin growled, how dared he attack him right here on Coruscant?

'He wishes you to be disposed of.' Said another of the magna guards. It charged forward, destroying the couch in the room by drilling through it with it's staff. It reached Anakin not much later, and the Jedi clashed weapons with the droid. Anakin then used his free hand and jabbed against the magna guards head, putting a deep dent in it's armour and knocking it back.

Anakin then jumped and kicked the droid into the others. One of them fell out of the window but managed to cling on by planting it's electric staff into the wall. It then pulled itself up from the staff and hopped back into the room to see Anakin block several strikes thrown by the other magna guards.

Anakin couldn't remember Grievous' guards to fight this well, but what he didn't know was that these were updated versions, that consumed more energy but were also far more powerful. One of them stabbed forward and Anakin jumped over the staff with his great agility.

He let his blade rain down on the droid as he descended, but the droid was surprisingly quick and flipped backwards, causing Anakin to drill a hole in the floor. The second droid he was engaged in battle with lashed forward and tried to slash at the Jedi, but Anakin was too fast and swirled out of the way of the attack.

He then slashed with his lightsaber, this time severing the droid's arm, but this didn't stop the droid from being dangerous as he now slashed at him with his remaining arm. But the droid couldn't attack and defend at the same time anymore know and Anakin used this to his advantage as he hopped back to avoid a strike and then countered with a powerful stab.

The droid imploded and fell to the floor. The two remaining droids attacked Anakin with all their might now, but the Jedi had no trouble blocking their attacks. He stepped back after a long strike and let his lightsaber cut through the droid's outstretched arms, rendering it useless.

He picked the struggling droid up with the force and threw it into the other. The droids were launched out of the room and fell down several floors before smashing into bits when they hit the hard concrete. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and hung it back on his belt.

His mouth opened up in shock when he swirled around. General Grievous had Padmé by her chin with is strong robotic hands. 'Let! Her! Go!' screamed Anakin, not able to control himself. He ignited his blade violently and roared. Grievous threw Padmé to the side of the room with his power and giggled evilly.

He was about to ignite one of weapons when Anakin lunged at him in an incredible outburst of rage. His knee collided with Grievous' hull and knocked the cyborg back just enough for him to avoid Anakin's slash. Anakin growled at himself and stabbed forward with power, but Grievous jumped backwards and dodged it.

Anakin then brought up his blade but Grievous blocked the attack by igniting a blue lightsaber and letting it collide with Anakin's. Grievous was pushed back by Anakin's power however and he was smashed into a wall. Anakin stabbed with aggression and shaved off a piece of Grievous' armour.

'It was a mistake of you to come here Grievous!' roared Anakin and he threw the cyborg against the smashed sofa with the force. Grievous shouted with his robotic force and used the distance between him and Skywalker to his advantage. He extended his arm out, seemingly folding it into a longer shape and slashed at Anakin without being in danger of being hit.

But Anakin was not just some Jedi. He ducked to the side after a slash and came up, slashing his blade. Grievous' arm was cut off and the General yelped in shock. He detracted his arm and charged at Anakin with the three green blades he had left. Anakin dodged the attacks with surprising swiftness before using his free hand to smash Grievous into the door leading out of the apartment with the force.

Grievous shouted as he fell down the countless stairs with incredible speed. He eventually fell down the main stairs and bumped into a hall filled with senate guards, who immediately aimed their blasters for the well-known threat that was Grievous. Grievous got up quickly and looked around observing his surroundings.

He slashed at the guard next to him, severing the man's arm that was holding the blaster. The guard fell to the floor screaming and Grievous was about to dish out a deadly blow when Anakin slashed at him. Grievous was caught off guard, but managed to block the attack and turn towards his attacker.

He slashed with his remaining three arms, simultaneously. Anakin jumped backwards to avoid the strike but countered with a slash of his own. Grievous however ducked out of the way and rammed his robotic shoulder into Anakin's chest, knocking the brave Jedi into another senate guard.

The other senate guard's seemed to have woken up from their shock as they started to fire their blasters at Grievous. Grievous shouted in pain when a stray bolt hit him in his back.

He turned around and faced two senate guards, who he then killed by stabbing them with his lightsabers.

A daring guard jumped onto Grievous' back and the general spiralled dangerously and wildly. The guard was knocked off but Grievous kept spiralling, right towards Anakin. He pointed his three arms out at the Jedi, who had to duck to avoid a blade. Grievous kept spinning and striking out at the Jedi, but Anakin was fast enough to avoid being he hit.

Suddenly, he pointed out his weapon to block one of Grievous' strikes. Grievous was knocked out of the spin and had to take a step back to regain balance. Anakin used this moment of weakness and sliced his blade through the general's robotic hull. Grievous screamed out as his body was divided in two.

Grievous' upper body dropped onto the floor and his legs stopped moving, but Grievous hurled his lightsabers away and took off, running on his hands. Anakin shouted in frustration when Grievous jumped onto a speeder up high in the air, threw out the pilot and escaped.

Suddenly, Anakin remembered his wife, who he had left in the stay to hunt after Grievous. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, using the force to increase his speed. He reached the top of the eighty floor staircase faster than anyone else could have and barged into the room.

Padmé lay against the wall, unconscious. Anakin rushed over to her and kneeled over her body. He could feel that Padmé was badly wounded and so could Luke and Leia, judging by their crying from out of the bedroom. _Grievous will pay for this! And so will the other Separatists! _Anakin thought, still angry.

Correlia,

A republic assault ship flew through the sky of Correlia. It's turbo lasers fired repeatedly at an army of droids down below. Then, the hangar door of the ship opened and many LAAT republic gunships flew out of it. The droids on the ground immediately aimed their weapons at the ships, happy to have a target they could actually harm.

Obi-wan Kenobi leapt out of the gunship with his lightsaber ignited. He landed on the battlefield and started to cut his way through the droid ranks. A super battle droid fired a rocket at the Jedi, but Kenobi bent it away, using the force. The rocket drilled into a battle droid and the droid exploded in a sea of fire.

Obi-wan was now surrounded by fire and the experienced Jedi leapt into the air. He was fired upon by the droids on the ground, but he deflected most of the bolts with ease. They redirected into the ones who fired them, destroying them instantly. He landed back on his feet and swirled around to see K'kruhk slash through a spider droid with great speed.

Obi-wan flipped backwards to avoid a salve of bolts fired by some droids and landed next to the imposing whipid Jedi knight. He was just in time to push K'kruhk out of the way of a set of homing missiles fired by a hailfire droid. 'Master Kenobi! Thanks for the assist.' Said K'kruhk.

The two Jedi now turned around to face the hailfire droid, who was coming at them with high speed. They ran towards the dangerous droid and split up just before they collided with it. K'kruhk slashed one of it's wheels in two, whilst Obi-wan let his blade penetrate the hailfire droid's armour.

The droid crashed onto one side and the hole Obi-wan had created caused it's engines to explode. Obi-wan swirled around after feeling a disturbance in the force and his look fixed on someone he had already expected to be here. Asajj Ventress had both of her crimson blades ignited and smiled at Obi-wan.

===End of Chapter ===


End file.
